Potassium, Lanthanum, Iodine, Neon
by warblermillie
Summary: Boiling day. Homework. Klaine. Need I say more? Oh, and a miniature science tongue twister that certainly gets our boys' tongues a-twisting.


**Title: **Potassium, Lanthanum, Iodine, Neon  
><strong>Description: <strong>Boiling day. Homework. Klaine. Need I say more? Oh, and a miniature science tongue twister that certainly gets our boys tongues a-twisting.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+ for kisses and miniature cursing.  
><strong>Extra Information: <strong>As soon as I saw this picture, the conversation just popped into my head, so I wrote around it. ./tumblr_lne0l8VsHE1qlb1e1o1_

**Hope you like!**

Blaine was sat at his desk in his house, elbows on the table and hands clutching his ears as he stared down onto the bunch of squares and meaningless letters that were leering at him. He had numerous study books littered around him, but the thing that was grilling him the most was the stupid _periodic table _in front of him. He furrowed his brow and let out an exasperated sigh, blinking his eyes and squeezing them tightly.

"You okay, honey?" A voice called from across the room. Blaine couldn't help a tiny smile grace his face at that moment.

He straightened in his chair, swivelling it around so he could meet his boyfriend's gaze. Kurt had made himself at home by sprawling out on Blaine's bed, lying on his stomach and lazily sucking a lollypop. He too had his homework in front of him, yet not as much as first boy by far.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed, "This just really _sucks_ right now."

He indicated towards the table he sat at and Kurt rose one eyebrow, smiling.

"You probably shouldn't have left it all until the day before then. I finished my Chemistry the day I got it."

"_I finished my Chemistry the day I got it,"_ Blaine mimicked under his breath in a tiny voice. There was a sudden scrunch of paper and then a small thud as Kurt screwed up an unwanted work sheet and threw it at the side of his head.

"Hey-"

"Do it yourself then, Blaine," Kurt scolded, cutting him off, but there was a playful tone to his voice. Blaine sighed and fell back into the chair, loosening his tie and pulling his sleeves up.

"It's so damn _hot _in here," He moaned, but the countertenor ignored him, idly turning a page in the Poetry Anthology he had propped in front of his elbows. Blaine puffed his breath out in annoyance before turning his chair so he faced the school work of impending doom.

He sluggishly picked up his pencil and poised it in his hand, figuring out what to write before noticing a letter on the periodic table jump out at him. His tilted his head to the side, mouth slightly open in confusion, trying to find another letter that could follow it.

There was one! Oh, and another... There was an N.E too! Blaine hastily scribbled their letters and names onto the side of the paper.

Kurt looked up, wondering what caused the sudden scrawling. He arched another perfect eyebrow as Blaine turned to face him, a triumphant grin on his face.

"You're good at Chemistry, right?" He said.

"...Uh, yes?" Kurt replied after a small pause.

"Potassium, Lanthanum, Iodine, Neon," Blaine grinned.

There was another lengthily pause.

"_What!" _Kurt asked, eyes narrowing in exclamation.

"Potassium, Lanthanum, Iodine, Neon," Blaine repeated, listing off the useless names.

Kurt simply shook his head forwards slightly as if he were scoffing.

"Potas-"

"No, I get that, Blaine!" Kurt interrupted, "Why are you telling me a bunch of element names?"

"That's the answer to question 4! They're called elements!" He gasped, turning again and quickly writing the answer down to his question sheet.

"Blaine!" Kurt said again, annoyance covering his tone, "Say it again, slowly."

Blaine took a little breath, ""Potassium, Lanthanum, Iodine, Neon," He said, pausing in between.

Kurt wrote the names out in pencil on the corner of his Anthology and stared at them in befuddlement. What on Earth was he trying to-?

"What on Earth are you trying to tell me?" Kurt said, voicing his thoughts. Blaine smirked and tapped the tip of his nose.

"Ah, don't ask, don't tell!"

"But I want you to tell."

"Mom's the word!"

"I don't care what the word is, what does-?"

"Don't you know about the bird? Hey, everybody knows that the bird is the word!"

"Blaine, you watch Family Guy too much," Kurt muttered, dunking his head into his hand.

"Got a secret, can you keep it, swear this one you'll save..." Blaine murmured in response, surprisingly in perfect tune. Kurt looked up almost blearily.

"Better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the-"

"Please. Stop. Singing. TV. Tunes," Kurt demanded eyes, wide in annoyance. Blaine mimed zipping his lips and turned back to his questions.

Kurt shook his head and looked down at his book. The four elements glared up at him and he tapped his pencil against the paper, thinking. Maybe their names?

Potassium. That was **K**.

Lanthanum, that was **La**.

Iodine was just **I**.

And Neon? Neon was **Ne** as far as Kurt remembered.

Now in front of him was **KLaINe**. Klaine?

Kurt and Blaine?

"Oh, you absolute _idiot_," Kurt breathed out as he looked at the page, lolly dropping from his mouth.

"Hm?" Blaine said, looking up but as he did something was flying towards him. He just had enough time to spin the chair around before Kurt jumped on him and attacked his mouth with such ferocity that Blaine didn't even know he had. He pushed his tongue past Blaine's and pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth, sucking it _really_ hard. Blaine couldn't even take a breath before Kurt mumbled wetly into his mouth, "You're right, it's too hot to do homework."

Blaine let out a tiny gasp as Kurt trailed soft hot kissed down his jaw line. The things he could do with that tongue.

"I didn't know you got off on Science," Blaine breathed out and regretted it instantly. Kurt stopped and his grip on Blaine's shirt loosened.

"I don't. I just found it hilariously sweet that you did that instead of doing your actual work."

Blaine met Kurt's green eyes and realised he was off the hook as quickly as he got on it. He smiled slowly as he watched Kurt's eyes fade to a more bluey-grey colour, finding the ever-changing irises beautiful. He grinned slightly and winked.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic."


End file.
